bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
City Guard
City Guards are common NPCs which are present in almost every town/city across the game. City Guards are the law enforcement officers of the game's Factions. Thus, there are many departments of City Guards across the game, each pertaining to a different faction or region. Each type of City Guard has different equipment, although there is a general standard that they all tend to follow. Depending on which storyline the player follows, City Guards will progress, and get more advanced gear. City Guards will attack the player if the player gains HEAT, and will also fire upon any enemy that comes into their view or attacks civilians. City Guards can arrest the player or any other NPC that breaks the law, which could result in a unique Game Over if it means failing a quest or other objective. If the player has no HEAT, then the City Guards will not attack unless provoked in some way. Origins The origin of City Guards varies for each faction, but they were mainly created because of a need to enforce the laws the government of each faction put forth. Description City Guards are mainly Human law enforcement officers, with a general attire of a blue uniform with a badge and belt with weapons and other gear. Most wear matching hats and dark sunglasses. However, there are many deviations from the basic uniform design, such as varying colors or hat design. Some City Guards could be robotic, such as Englatron City Guards. More advanced City Guards under the Government and other major factions can have light exosuits and laser weaponry. Alien City Guards or City Guards of other races will have armor and uniforms that are custom made for their bodies. Types of City Guards * Generic: The most basic City Guards, armed with batons, tasers, pistols, and shotguns. They serve in the less advanced factions and in pre-Government regions. Their vehicles consist of motorcycles, cars, helicopters, and boats. They often don't wear armor, but sometimes wear bulletproof vests. * Generic Elite: Also known as Riot Police or SWAT, these City Guards are armed with assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and stun batons. They often carry metal riot shields, and wear black armor over their entire bodies. They are deployed if a strong enemy appears, if a lot of standard City Guards are killed, or if the player has enough HEAT. * Megacity Guards: Advanced City Guards that serve in futuristic Government multilevel megacities, such as Newer York, New Angeles, and Iron Grid City. They wear futuristic exosuits or other forms of armor, and carry laser weaponry along with a stun baton. They have access to hovercars, hovercycles, atmospheric starfighters, and even drones. They function similarly to the Generic and Generic Elite City Guards, and have their own elites, which have heavier armor and wield laser assault rifles. * Megacity Demolition Guards: These City Guards are very rarely seen, and wear extra black armor plates over their standard exosuits. They are armed with laser pistols, plasma missile launchers, and grenade launchers. At least one is always seen with a squad of Elite Megacity Guards. They use their explosives to destroy vehicles that their targets are hiding in, kill groups of enemies, or blow down barricades. They can also load their missile and grenade launchers with a "stun bomb," which will do very little damage, but stun groups of enemies, render most unarmored enemies unconscious, and disable robots, vehicles, and other forms of technology. * Megahighway Security: City Guards that do not pertain to a city, as their name would imply. They police the Government megahighways. They are similar to the Megacity Guards in terms of equipment, and use the same vehicles, although they also have access to Megahighway Security Trains. * Englatron City Guards: A unique form of City Guards, Englatron City Guards are robots that do the jobs of all the types of City Guards on their own. They use specialized automated vehicles, which replace all the standard City Guard vehicles. Quotes "We got a lawbreaker!" -Generic City Guard going after a criminal. "Freeze, lawbreaker!" -Generic City Guard engaging a criminal. "Move it in!" -Advancing/closing in. "Hold formation!" -Generic Elite City Guards moving in formation. "Halt right where you are!" -Megacity Guard engaging a criminal. "Fire in the hole!" -Megacity Demolition Guard firing an explosive. "Pull over!" -Megahighway Security engaging a criminal in a vehicle. "Zombies!" -Generic when attacked by Zombies. "Necrotics! Fire!" -Megacity Guards when attacked by Zombies. "Holy hell! Down boy, down!" -Generic attacked by a Werewolf. "Shut down now!" -Megacity Guard when attacked by a robot. "What the hell?!" -Megacity Guard when attacked by magic or magical beings. Gallery MegacityGuard.jpg|A Megacity Elite Guard CityGuardBike.jpg|An unarmored Megahighway Security unit MegacityElite.jpg|A Megacity Guard Category:Characters